


Jurassic Tundra

by lovesikkle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fossil shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesikkle/pseuds/lovesikkle
Summary: Peony decides to get a little too close to the wildlife in the Crown Tundra.
Kudos: 3





	Jurassic Tundra

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that I did way back in December for a Secret Santa for my best friend @Gwin016 on Twitter. I wanted to wait to publish this because it includes my OC who is supposed to be appearing in a slow burn soon, but it's taking longer than expected and I haven't posted in a while, so I'm just dusting this off and offering it as a fun little story to hold you over in the meantime. I can assure you, I'm very busy with projects right now, wink wink.

“Hey, Uncle Peony!” Julie chirped, leading Hop into the Tundra by the hand.

“Julie!” Peony called out in that cheerful, Peony voice as Julie approached him. “Good to see you again, kiddo! I see you brought company.”

Julie giggled and leaned into Hop’s shoulder. “Yeah, Hop’s a researcher back in Wedgehurst! I figured I could show him all the new Pok émon out here and maybe even take him on a nice romantic Dynamax Adventure,” she explained, nuzzling her nose into his jawline.

“Romantic?” Hop chuckled, shrugging her off and placing a gloved hand on her cheek. “With the way you battle? Sorry, but taking down a Dynamaxed Pokémon with the Champion of Galar is going to be anything but romantic.”

“Now who said anything about romance, young lady?” Peony asked, eyes narrowed. “Don’t let me catch you two committing any PDA. Nia won’t be happy about that. I don’t need her thinking that I play favorites.”

Julie let out a dejected sigh and scooted away from Hop, blowing him a forlorn kiss. “Of course, Uncle Peony...,” she said softly. “Now then, you mentioned something about a new adventure?”

Peony gave them a hearty laugh and his characteristic grin appeared within seconds. “That’s the enthusiasm I’m looking for!” He roared. “We’re hunting down fossil Pokémon! Real, living relics of the past! Nothing like those abominations back on the mainland!”

“I think they’re pretty cool...,” Hop murmured, digging his toes into the snow.

“What do you think, Julie?” Peony asked, head tilted.

“I’m all over it! They just walk around?” Julie asked, already rocking back and forth in excitement.

“You bet!” He responded. “Let’s get a move on, kiddo!”

Julie giggled and began to take off after him before Hop pulled her back. “You know fossils are really dangerous, right?” He asked, slowing her down considerably.

“I don’t know much about fossils at all,” Julie said. 

“How about we hang back, then?” Hop asked, squeezing her hand lovingly. “I’m sure your uncle Peony can handle himself.” Julie nodded and squeezed his hand back, following Peony from a now safe distance. “See that?” Hop asked, pointing to a large form flying over the horizon. “Aerodactyl. They have to be revived from an Old Amber fossil. Their claws are razor sharp. They’ll tear you to shreds if you even look at them wrong.”

“That sounds scary,” she said, leaning into him.

“I’ll keep you safe, sweetheart,” Hop giggled, giving her a tight hug. “If it would even come to that. I’m sure Xatu would swoop in and save the day for you before I could do anything.”

“Look at that flying man!” Peony’s voice ripped through their tender moment, and a shiver ran up Julie’s spine as she watched him taunting the wild Aerodactyl. “Yup! That’s gotta be a fossil Pokémon!” Peony began whistling wildly at it, drawing its attention.

“He sounds like he’s about to make a very terrible decision,” Julie said, staying close and in Hop’s embrace.

“He sounds like he’s already made a very terrible decision,” Hop seconded.

The Aerodactyl screeched at Peony and swerved out of the way of a Poké Ball that he had thrown, coming down at him with a set of claws so sharp they shone under the harsh sunlight. They came down unwaveringly into the snow, barely missing Peony.

“Woah, there!” Peony cried, not ready to give up the fight. “You’re gonna make a fine addition to my collection! Don’t resist, now!” He threw another ball, missing, and making the Aerodactyl even more angry.

“Uhh,” Julie said, reaching for Xatu’s Poké Ball.

“Aw, man!” A voice cried, letting out a deep sigh before approaching Hop and Julie. “I didn’t think he’d get himself into real trouble!” Peonia said, shaking her head as Peony continued to lob balls at the wild Aerodactyl.

“Should I...?” Julie said, raising a hand. 

Nia scrutinized the situation briefly. “I think he can handle it,” she said. “You have to give the Steel Peony a little more credit than that.”

Julie nodded and returned Xatu to her pocket. Aerodactyl came down one more time, and this time Peony managed to get it in a ball. Even from far away, they all registered the pride rolling off of him.

“Alright! See, you’re not all-,”

The ball burst open, releasing an Aerodactyl that was seething with anger. It cried out, coming down on Peony and grasping him between his claws. Silence befell the observing trio before the Aerodactyl took flight again with a screaming Peony in tow. They took a moment to process the situation before Nia spoke up.

“I mean,” she said, blinking off her shock. “He’ll hit the ground again eventually.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Julie agreed. “I’ll send Xatu to make the rounds in a few hours.”

“You two are just gonna let this happen?!” Hop asked, eyes wide and full of panic. “The Tundra’s a deathscape!”

Nia shrugged. “You’ve clearly never met my dad before,” she said nonchalantly. “He always survives. Somehow.”

“So, dad, huh?” Hop asked. “That would make you Julie’s cousin? I’m her boyfriend.”

Julie and Nia looked at each other and laughed. “I mean, spiritually we’re cousins,” Julie said with a smile. “Peony’s not really my uncle.”

“I wish we were cousins!” Nia laughed. “Maybe then family events wouldn’t have been as boring. Nice to meet you, by the way. Just call me Nia.”

“So, who’s down for a Dynamax Adventure or two? It’s gonna be a good minute before dear ol’ dad hits the ground again,” Julie said, clapping her hands together in front of her.

“Now you’re speaking my language!” Nia giggled. “I’ve got a Kyurem ready to go.”

“Kyurem!?” Julie gasped, eyes sparkling. “That’s so cool!”

“Right!?” Nia said, nodding enthusiastically.

“Like... That Kyurem...?” Hop asked softly. “The one from Unovan legend?”

Julie giggled into her hand. “He’s never been on a Dynamax Adventure,” she explained. “Let’s go, sunshine. You’re gonna love it.”


End file.
